johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Major League Baseball '11: The Show
Summary '''Major League Baseball '11 The Show '''is a baseball simulating video game for the Playstation 3 and published by Sony Interactive Co. Story 27 Major League Baseball Teams compete for the grand prize, the World Series Trophy. Game Modes Ehibition Mode You can play one game with any 2 teams and ballpark of your choosing. Season Mode Choose your team and lead them to glory and all the way into the World Series Franchise Mode Similar to Season Mode, but you also have control of the front office and the team will also count on you to make roster moves if need be. Road to The Show This mode is this game's answer to the 2K series' "My Player" Mode. Create your character and build him up so he can play to the majors and maybe to glory or maybe even more. There are also many other modes, which a few of them where you can change the teams' rosters, change the game's difficulty, controls and other things as well. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I think that there's some kind of rivalry between these games (like with the New York Yankees and the Boston Red Sox), some peolple say the 2K series is better while others say that The Show is better. Well, like I keep saying every game has an up and a down. MLB '11: The Show is no exception. Graphics The graphics are almost like what they are in the PS3 version of the 2K Series of Baseball games. The lighting is very good (especially during a day game), and the scenery is also good (just like in the 2K series), so there's no comparison here. The 3-D models of the players are also nicely done, though on some parts, the details are a bit flat (like their Jerseys, which doesn't have a lot of wrinkles), but there's more motion to them as they try to mimic their real-life selves, the faces are also nicely done (though better than on the 2K series). This game (as with the 2K series) has good graphics, with some fauts of it's own. Rating: 8 Music & Sound The soundtrack in this game is quite sub-par (like in the 2K series), but unlike in the 2K series where you can shut off all of the songs if you so choose and hear nothing but golden silence, in The Show if you shut off the music you have to hear the annoying broadcasters from past games. Though, The Show also provides more freedom of choosing music, if you have any music downloaded for your Playstation, you can use them in this game (not just in between games, they can be used as your players' intro or when he hits a home run. The sounds of the game are also good, either it be the crowd cheering or the sound of the bat bracking when it hits the ball, it's very clear and crisp (like in the 2K series). Rating: 8.5 Voice The voice is quite limited because the players don't talk to each other on the field, though yuo can hear the umpires calling the game and the fans screaming at their favorite players during a game. But (just like in the 2K series) the real core of voice in The Show are the broadcasters. * Matt Vasgersian-A former broadcaster for the San Diego Padres * Dave Campbell-A former infielder for the Detroit Tigers * Eric Karros-A former player for the Los Angeles Dodgers Now, in my humble opinion, these guys aren't as good as Gary Thorne, Steve Phillips and John Kruk from the 2K series. This is because, Matt Vasgersain is more monotone than Gary Thorne (evidence is present when you hit a home run, Thorne puts more enthusiasm in his voice than Vasgersain). I would like to hear the 2K broadcasters to be honest. Rating: 7 Controls Well, this is where the 2K series wins again in my opinion. The controls in The Show are much more complicated (either it be pitching , hitting or even fielding) it's more technical than in the 2K series where you must guess where the ball is going to be in the strike zone (though guess pitch is completely optional) but it took me a while to get some good hits while playing this game for a while. But it was quite a challenge in itself, though the pitching is a bit more easy, just point the pitch marker choose your pitch and press the "X" button. Baserunning is also more difficult, it's hard to even try to steal a base or even go back, and the opposing pitcher picks you off very easily. Rating: 4 Replay Value There are a lot of modes in this game, but there's not a whole lot to unlock or even be rewarded with (except for PS3 trophies of course). So, not a whole lot of reasons to come back to this game as soon as to accomplish a lot. Rating: 3 Final Thoughts Now, a lot that I've said about this game may come from me used to playing the 2K series of Baseball games. Plus, I didn't give myself a lot of time to *really* play the game. I just forgot about and I even told msyself, why play this game when I have MLB 2K10? But, if you like good graphic and sound and the feel of an actual baseball game on your console, you can choose this game. But if you like simple gameplay, choose the 2K series line of Baseball games. Overall Rating: 6